Death & New Destruction
by Gribzie
Summary: A story i was working on some time ago, i got distracted from it by Progenies Of The Great Apocalypse Heres a base of the story, gimme some feedback, i wanna know if its worth finishing.


Squalls life had reached its apex, he had prevented the war to end all wars, he had married the love of his life and he had a beautiful son, Tailon Leonhart. He and Rinoa had settled down in the small village of Winhill, Squalls mother had left a notice with him at the orphanage where he was raised saying that when he was of age he was to be given the house his mother owned.

They lived together with Squalls sister Ellone, and had frequent visits from their friends. They had the simple life they had wanted since they had been together and they were as happy as it was possible to be.

Eighteen years passed, Squall was well in his mid forties and his son had just had his 18th birthday when an unexpected visitor joined them. Zell hammered at the door for a full ten minutes before Squall answered the door, "what the bloody hell do you want??" he asked "Its ten o'clock at night you bloody nut!" Zell was very flustered so squall offered him a glass of whiskey which he accepted gratefully "Squall Adel survived, shes alive, we didn't notice the activity at Galbadia until recently but she must have had them organizing underground for years, Their numbers are amazing and they are as well trained in combat and magic as any army I've ever seen and considerably better and larger than ours!!".

Squall had not been prepared for this, he knew that he would be recalled for service, fortunately the new leader of the Balamb Army was none other than Laguna Loire, Squalls father, which meant that he would get a position as a general away from the fighting. "Z, why are you the one delivering this message, why not the official messenger" Squall inquired. "Well its your boy actually, I know how protective you are of him and conscription of all citizens in the continent of Balamb is being instigated so if you don't want him on the front you had better tear off a limb or find a fucking good place to hide him" Zell replied quickly, as though it would be best for squall to hear this all at once.

Squall immediately sent Tailon to hide in the mansion of Rinoas deceased father General Caraway. He made arrangements to hide him there with adequate food or water for as long as it took for squall to end the war. 'He will hide their until I'm old and grey and cant hold him off anymore if that is what it takes.' Squall thought to himself as he dressed into his blue SEED uniform and prepared to leave for the military base in Dolet (Dolet had been turned into a military base when a freak tidal wave killed all of its inhabitants).

As he arrived in Dolet he was warmly greeted by his father and his old friends and was instantly reinstated as the General in command of battle actions. His battle knowledge of the enemy was limited, so he inlisted the help of someone who was once a sorceress to see if she could help him understand the psychology of a sorceress, his old friend Matron Edea. She proved to be of little assistance but did offer once piece of knowledge that Squall found helpful "Sorceresses, as a rule, are very sure of themselves, they always believe that they are right in their course of action and cannot be talked out of it, if you can get an operative inside their military who can find out her plans as she makes them you can guarantee even if she finds out the mole is in her midst she will think her plans are so foolproof that she will go ahead with them anyway which would give you a large advantage"

As Squalls first official action he ordered that training of new soldiers be stepped up, and that all fit males and females aged 18-26 be called up and trained to prepare for the need for soldiers in the near future. His heart was thundering as he gave the order because he knew that it was condemning his own son to service if he was discovered at Caraway Mansion, however the order was necessary. He organized the troops into waves that would charge the enemy encampment the following mourning, this would give them the element of surprise, but just as he announced the order the sorceresses forces moved in and bombarded the city. There was nothing Squall could do, by the time he had moballised the troops so many of them had been wiped out he barley had enough to fend off the invaders, let alone proceed with the attack the following mourning.

In the aftermath of the attack Squall stepped up training, he sent only his finest troops into the battlefield , owing to the need for a high survival rate amoungst the men if there was any hope or the Balamb army to gain enough time to train the newer troops, in addition to the recovery time needed for the ones who got injured in the initial bombardment.


End file.
